Talking Can Change Everything
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: Talking can change a lot, especially during hard times. John and Elizabeth are about to discover the wonders of it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: More Sparky. Whoop! :)**

* * *

**Talking Can Change Everything**

"This isn't working!" She sobbed.

"What do you mean it isn't working?" He asked, the words sounding almost strangled as they left his mouth.

She shook her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't be with someone who doesn't love me… who can't commit to me!" She exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"I do love you." He reached out to grab her, but she stepped away.

"Maybe so," she looked at him, "but we both want different things, things you're not ready to give." She shook her head again. "God, this is so hard," she murmured to herself, looking up towards the ceiling.

"It doesn't have to be," he said softly, moving closer to her. "Just don't… go," he choked out. "Please?"

She looked at him and she could see the tears falling down his cheeks. God, she hated this so much! She didn't want to leave him, didn't want to go, but they both wanted different things. She wanted marriage and kids – something she had never wanted until she had met him – and he didn't. She couldn't be with someone who didn't want the same things as her.

But oh, she loved him so damn much it _hurt!_

That's why doing this killed her so_ God damn _much! It felt like someone was ripping her heart right out of her chest, stomping on it and then putting it through a blender.

"If I stay, we'll just end back up where we are now," she stated, trying to make a point. "I want marriage and kids… you don't," she said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. She felt so tired, so defeated.

"I do want those things!" He tried to reassure.

"No… you don't!" She exclaimed, looking at him with a harsh glare. "You remind me every chance you get!" She was surprised to find that her voice had gone up an octave or two. She hadn't planned to yell at him, but all the hurt was just pouring out of her.

"That was when we first started dating, Elizabeth!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I was afraid to make a real commitment because every other relationship I've had failed!" He exclaimed in frustration.

Elizabeth just looked at him. He had never told her that before. "But we've never talked about it. You won't even listen when I do bring the subject up!" Her voice softened a little bit.

"I just…" he paused for a moment, shaking his head slightly. "Every time you brought up marriage… and kids… I got scared," he admitted. He stepped closer to her and gripped her hands. This time she allowed him to touch her. "I'm so terrified of messing this relationship up, 'Liza-"

She cut him off. "We've been together three years, John!" She exclaimed, looking at him with widened eyes.

"I know, and sometimes I can't believe our relationship has lasted so long. I love you with all my heart, but what happens if we get married and I do something stupid that makes you angry at me, and then you hate me and don't want to be with me anymore? I won't put you through that, and if we ever had kids… I wouldn't be able to put them through that," he explained.

For the first time in days Elizabeth found herself smiling… actually smiling. "You've been afraid to marry me and have kids in case you messed it up?" She asked with a slight smile. John nodded, and she could see for the first time since their relationship had begun that he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. Pulling her hands out of his, she gripped his head and held it firmly between them, making sure that he was looking at her. "Do you know how many times you have pissed me off in the last three years? I mean really pissed me off?" He nodded. "And have I left you?" She asked.

"No," he muttered.

"Because I love you, John, and if you had of just talked to me about it, it wouldn't have come to this." She pressed her lips against his, giving him a chaste kiss. "You should have told me," she said, trying to hold back another wave of tears at this new found information. Fuck, she had been so close to leaving him and all he had needed to do was be honest with her.

She sucked in a shaky breath.

Had he really been afraid to mess everything up?

She knew that his past relationships hadn't worked out. They hadn't been able to handle the fact that he had worked long hours, – though being in another galaxy probably hadn't helped either – hadn't been able to see past the macho façade that he had constantly put up or that he'd needed to be in the Air Force. But _she_ had been able to.

She didn't care about the fact that he worked long hours because hers were just as long. She could see past the tough, macho façade that he put up because she had taken the time to, and the fact that he was in the Air Force made him coming to this galaxy with her possible. She hadn't walked into this relationship under the illusion that it would have been perfect, but she had walked into it willing to give it a go.

And that's what she had done.

And just when she thought that he couldn't surprise her anymore, and that she knew just what type of man he was, he goes and does this, goes and shows her the part of him that makes him even more of a man, the part of him that was… afraid.

Because she knew that it took a real man to admit when he was frightened. She just never thought John Sheppard was that type of man, but boy, was she glad that she had been wrong.

"I know… and I'm sorry," he apologised, looking at her with big, puppy-like eyes. "Please don't leave me?" He pleaded. "Please? I-I can't lose… you," he admitted, tears filling his eyes once again.

Biting her lower lip, her teeth worrying the soft skin, she slipped her arms around his neck. "I won't, but you have to promise me one thing first?"

"Anything!"

"We have to at least talk about starting a family," she said softly, looking at him with hopeful eyes. She needed this one thing from him to prove that he truly was committed to her, and that he wasn't just saying it to keep her around. If he couldn't agree then she would have to leave.

Because that meant that he had been lying to her!

And she hoped beyond all hope that he hadn't been.

"Okay, I promise," he agreed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She felt a squeal of delight coming on, but she held it back. He hadn't been lying to her! He did love her and want to commit to her.

"Also, you have to tell me if you're starting to have any doubts because we don't want this happening again."

"Promise," he smiled. Feeling a lump rise up in her throat, she buried her face in his neck. She choked on a sob when she felt him tightening his hold on her. "I feel like I should ask you to marry me, but I don't think this is the right time," he admitted.

Smiling a little, she pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. "Try tomorrow."

"I love you, 'Lizabeth," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She tightened her hold on him. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? Angsty I know, but I wasn't gonna leave it without a happy ending. **

**Review please. :)**


End file.
